


Scattered Stars Like Diamonds

by Lazchan



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:48:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8111647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: Hyde never kept his Eves for long; but he was always drawn to those he thought might last...





	

_She_ had been an up and coming actress---young and talented and had caught the eye of so very many. Hyde was not the first to see her potential; it was the way she had ignited the hearts of others that made him long to steal her away. He longed to see her shine and strut upon the stage she had been given; he longed to see her fall into the dark as he snatched away her moments of glory. How long would this one last before she gave her last lines? How bright would her light shine before she proved herself like everyone else and snuffed out her own glory?

 

He hadn't really tricked her into giving her a name and a gift. He had offered her strength above her competitors, a presence that would draw more to her than her simple candle-in-the-dark. She was still young enough that her head was filled with stories; innocent and naïve enough to believe in vampires and trusting that this silly, simple, hedgehog of a boy would never hurt her.

 

They made a promise, didn't they? She gave him blood and a name and a gift; he watched out for her, guarded the shadows and made the promise of her talent shine that much brighter. He was her number one fan.

 

For now, at least—she was sufficiently talented and interesting enough that he didn't tire of her immediately. She won enough roles and awards that she glided along her own fame. It would put his older brother to shame, how she got lazy over a missed rehearsal here; a chance for a new role there—she thought she would burn forever, her name spoken on the lips of many.

 

She made the mistake in thinking _she_ was immortal.

 

It grew tiring and he grew tired of her; she pushed him away as her fame grew and he was all too glad to test the limits of their bond; waiting a little past the six-hour mark and observed her as she would fall, gasping for breath.

 

It was amusing to him to take small-time jobs; something that grounded him and made him feel real and _didn't he do such a thing, long long ago…_ He would collect his own paltry bits of money, would store more of it away and then would follow her again.

 

He was tired of her and this particular life. She had ceased to be interesting; she had ceased to shine and instead flickered madly in the dark, like the lanterns that used to light the world a hundred years ago. She didn’t realize; she still believed she was the brightest one, even if the whispers couldn't have gone completely unnoticed by her.

 

He was never without an Eve for long and he was already searching for those bright, false stars for a replacement. It wasn't until they came across Licht Jekylland Todoroki that he had found his newest star to lock away in his jar.

 

It was time for the curtain to fall on the young woman that shone so bright and so promising, but proved herself useless in the end.

 

She would become immortal in her own way—

 

\--but he had already forgotten her name when he stood over her, his scarf fluttering behind him. He had warned her.

 

He had warned that he was a monster; he had warned to try harder and do more work; he had warned her to be careful of her surroundings.

 

He whistled to himself as he left the gift she had given him behind; with her dead, the tether was no longer there and the name she had given him was lost with it.

 

He was once again the One and Only Lawless of Greed.

 

 

 

 


End file.
